Twilight Town
Twilight Town is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is the "birthplace" of Roxas and has since been infested with Nobodies. However, Heartless were known to have been in the city during Roxas's time in the Organization. Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to the Land of Departure, Castle Oblivion, Traverse Town and The World That Never Was. As its name implies, this world's sun is always in the same position in the sky, never rising nor setting. Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. Much like Traverse Town in the previous game, it is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and Yen Sid's Tower. Though the Tower is not truly part of the town; it is merely reached by a train from this world. Setting ''Market Street'' Market Street is quite easily seen as the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Street is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. There are a few shops at Station Heights, including an item shop run by someone familiar to Final Fantasy X fans. There are also shops for accessories, armor, weapons, and a shop run by a Moogle. ''Central Station'' Central Station is a large train station that leads all over the world, including other districts of the city and The Beach, which is never visited in-game. It rests in a large open area called Station Plaza, and is roofed by the town's distinctive Clock Tower, which, though a twelve-hour clock, has "I" at the top instead of "XII". Roxas, Axel and Xion spent most of their after-mission time at the clocktower, eating sea-salt ice cream with each other. Setzer can be found here after completing the main story of this world. ''Tram Common'' The lower portion of Market Street is Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found here, including the accessory shop and armor shop run by familiar faces to Final Fantasy VII fans, and a synthesis shop owned by Elmina the Moogle. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to the Sandlot, the area where the infamous Struggle battles take place, and to the Back Alley and Hayner's gang's hideout, The Usual Spot. It is implied that Roxas's house in Simulated Twilight Town is above The Usual Spot. ''Sunset Terrace'' Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is Sunset Hill, where Roxas spots the mysterious Ghost Train on the fifth day. Sunset Terrace is eventually joined to the Market Street areas through the Underground Concourse, which finally opens the last time Sora and his party visit Twilight Town. ''The Mysterious Tower'' The final part of Twilight Town is the Mysterious Tower. It can only be reached by the Magic Train that appears in Central Station. Little is known about this area, other than that Yen Sid chose it to build his tower and to train King Mickey. It is also accessible to Pete, along with his Heartless minions. Later in the game, after Yen Sid departs, many Nobodies can be found in the tower. This location was later revealed as a new world in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The new world is called Mysterious Tower, and it has been seen that the King was training with Master Yen Sid in the Sorcerer's Loft. ''Other areas'' Apart from the main areas of Twilight Town, there are also several unclassified areas. These include The Woods beyond the borders of the town (accessible only through a break in the wall of Tram Common), The Old Mansion '''that lies within it, and the '''Underground Concourse, a series of interconnected tunnels that lead to almost all areas of Twilight Town and the entrance to the tunnels from the Sunset Terrace Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Twilight Town is the birthplace of all human-form Nobodies, with possible exception of Naminé. When they are first "born", they arrive in front of the manor gates, in the clearing of the woods. Here, a previously born Nobody greets them and gives them their new name. Roxas at first turned down Xemnas's offer to join Organization XIII and wandered the city streets. After seeing a trio of friends (Hayner, Pence, and Olette), Axel sees Roxas's apparent sadness over not having friends here, appears, and gives him sea-salt ice cream, convincing him to join atop the Clock Tower. Throughout Roxas's life as a Nobody, he, Axel, and Xion used the Clock Tower as a meeting place after their missions, where they would sit and talk about their missions, or discuss whatever came to mind. It is also here that Roxas and Xion have their final battle and where she returns to Sora afterwards. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy accessed a memory-based Twilight Town via a card on the eleventh floor of Castle Oblivion. Sora, vexed and confused, wondered why Vexen mentioned the words "my Riku" and "the other side of Sora's heart". After Sora defeated Vexen, Vexen was just about to reveal Marluxia's plans (and, by extension, Roxas's existence) to Sora and company when Axel barged in and killed Vexen. At a later point, Riku, also in Castle Oblivion, accessed the memory version of Twilight Town with help from King Mickey. In the memory Twilight Town, Riku meets DiZ, fights Riku Replica in their second match ending with Riku defeating the Replica and causing him to fade out of existence, and meets Naminé before confronting Ansem, Seeker of Darkness one last time, to conquer his darkness. Kingdom Hearts II DiZ, unknown to Organization XIII, began using the Old Mansion as a headquarters for his revenge. Along with Naminé and Riku, he set up computer systems and Memory Pods in the basement levels of the manor, and monitored Sora's progression as he regained his memories while Roxas lived in a virtual simulation of Twilight Town. The restoration process finishes exactly one year from the day that Sora created Roxas, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken from their sleep with their memories restored up to the point that they entered Castle Oblivion, but do not know how long they were asleep, or how they got to Twilight Town. Sora says that the surroundings are rather familiar, and the group wonders if they had ever been there before. They wander the streets, looking for answers, and ultimately meet Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, and the other residents of Twilight Town. In the Sandlot, the Struggle tournament organizer will explain how they end up doing Struggle battles. In the Market Street, the tram has stopped running and the Moogle shop is closed, sporting a sign that says "Synthesis Workshop - coming soon!" Eventually, they encounter King Mickey, when he saves them from a group of attacking Nobodies and tells them to board a magic train to the Mysterious Tower. Once there, the tower's master, Yen Sid, gives Sora new clothes, new abilities, and explains the situation with Organization XIII. He also returns the Gummi Ship to them, and puts them on their new quest. Sora and the party return to Twilight Town twice during their adventures. The first time, he learns that Kairi fled Destiny Islands in search of him and was kidnapped by Axel. As he leaves town, he is stopped by Saïx, who taunts him into defeating more Heartless for Organization XIII. The second time, the party, along with Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, go to the manor where Sora and the party awakened, and find the digital Twilight Town, which leads them to The World That Never Was. Characters |} Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:MegaShadow.png|Mega-Shadow File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:Deserter.png|Deserter File:Air Soldier.png|Air Soldier File:DaysYellowOpera.png|Yellow Opera File:ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Invisible.png|Invisible File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow File:DirePlant.png|Dire Plant File:Barrier Master.png|Barrier Master File:Minute Bomb KHII.png|Minute Bomb File:StormBomb.png|Storm Bomb File:Detonator.png|Detonator File:BulkyVendor-khii.png|Bulky Vendor File:RareVendor.png|Rare Vendor File:Surveillance Robot.png|Watcher File:Guardian.png|Guardian File:Possessor(boss).png|Possessor File:CymbalMonkey.png|Cymbal Monkey File:TrickyMonkey.png|Tricky Monkey File:Shadow Glob.png|Shadow Glob File:PoweredArmor.png|'Powered Armor' File:VeilLizard.png|'Veil Lizard' File:Darkside.png|'Darkside' File:GigasShadow.png|'Gigas Shadow' File:Mushroom VII.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 7' File:Mushroom XI.png|'Mushroom XIII No. 12' File:Poison Plant.png|'Poison Plant' File:Destroyer.png|'Destroyer' File:ZipSlasher.png|'Zip Slasher' File:Heat Saber.png|'Heat Saber' File:Stalwart_Blade.png|'Stalwart Blade' File:Tailbunker.png|'Tailbunker' File:Avalanche.png|'Avalanche' File:User_Debris_Flow.png|'Dustflier' File:Orcus.png|'Orcus' Nobodies File:Dusk KHII.png|Dusk File:Creeper.jpg|Creeper File:Sniper.jpg|Sniper File:Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon File:Berserker.jpg|Berserker File:Assasin.jpg|Assassin File:Dancer.PNG|Dancer File:Gambler.jpg|Gambler File:Samurai.PNG|Samurai File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' File:Vexen Days.png|'Vexen' File:Vexen Absent Silhouette.png|'Vexen's Absent Silhouette' File:Lexaeus Absent Silhouette.png|'Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette' File:CloakedXion.png|'???/Xion' File:Xion Armor 4.png|'Xion (Final Form)' Somebodies File:CloakedRiku.png|'???''' Mini-games *Struggle can be replayed in the Sandlot while Twilight Town is available. *Three summer job mini-games, Mail Delivery, Cargo Climb, and Grandstander, can be found on the bulletin board at Station Plaza. *The other three summer job games, Poster Duty, Bumble-Buster, and Junk Sweep, can be found on the board at Tram Common. *There is also a Skateboarding game, SB Street Rave. Treasures Roxas's Chests Sora's Chests Puzzle Pieces Trivia *Roxas's room can be accessed using cheat codes. However, it doesn't seem to have enough leg room for Sora and company. Category:Realm Between